


Prank

by Aguna91



Category: DCU
Genre: Damian is a little brat, Dick is hurt that they don't believe him and grows cold, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jason plays a prank to push the golden boy of his pedestal, Non hero AU, Tim is confused, it goes right and than wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people whispered what a great older brother he was with grades, interest in sports and a flawless reputation.<br/>A real golden boy and he, Jason, had been sick of it.<br/>It was as if he lived constantly in his shadow and he had been sick of it, so he had found a solution, just a little vice to shove the perfect child of his pedestal.<br/>Dick had been a good friend of the drug addict Roy Harper, so who wouldn't believe it if they found marijuana in his backpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own

Summary: One-Shot about a prank gone wrong, might develop into a story. it more like a summary now. Non Hero AU

The silence was suffocating.

Jason shifted uncomfortable in his seat on the generously set table. The butler had stopped any attempt to start or hold a conversation weeks ago and ate in silence. Tim, his younger adoptive brother was stiff on his chair obviously as uncomfortable as him. Damien, the youngest and only biological child of their adoptive father Bruce Wayne, radiated smugness while sitting next to the oldest, Dick Grayson.  
A few weeks ago the oldest would have carried a conversation with the butler and ask seemingly honestly interested questions.

The people whispered what a great older brother he was with grades, interest in sports and a flawless reputation.  
A real golden boy and he, Jason, had been sick of it.  
It was as if he lived constantly in his shadow and he had been sick of it, so he had found a solution, just a little vice to shove the perfect child of his pedestal.  
Dick had been a good friend of the drug addict Roy Harper, so who wouldn't believe it if they found marijuana in his backpack. 

The plan had worked.  
Neither Bruce, nor Alfred or Tim had believed Dick. Instead there had been different amounts of understanding and disappointment. Dick had been under a lot of stress it had been natural for to seek a relief, yet it should have been something else. Damien had believed in his innocence, claiming that Dick wouldn't to something like this or that he at least wasn't t be dumb enough to hide his drugs in such an obvious place.

Dick's reaction was the part he hadn't thought of.  
Suddenly his oldest brother spoke about trust and the lack of it.  
No great denial or attempt to explain himself after his first oath of innocence, to his family it was as if the boy admitted his own guilt and tried to appeal to their emotions.  
No one likes to be manipulated like this, so the understanding left their voices.

Something he had never thought possible happened, his brother grew as cold as ice.  
Dick stopped asking how they were, neither visited with Alfred their competitions nor offered with help.  
He treated his family as if they had wronged him, which they had, only Damien was showered with positive attention.   
The youngest revealed in it, even dismissing his father to spent time with Grayson to the shock of everybody.  
'Why bother with a man who will throw you away for one possible mistake', had the child explained to the butler.  
Alfred had been hurt, but claimed that they hadn't thrown Dick away, yet he needed to admit his mistake.  
A disrespectful scoff had been the only answer and he trailed after the oldest like a viscous puppy keeping others from touching his human.

Tim probably suffered the most, he had followed the obvious conclusion and didn't quiet grasp the situation. His oldest brother suddenly hated him even though he had done nothing wrong.   
Their father had become even more distant, just as confused as Tim by the situation. 

Two weeks ago Jason wanted to admit his prank, it would have been better if Dick only hated him, yet there was problem, Damien.  
The little rat had approached him as he grew uncomfortable, told him that nobody would believe him anyways.  
His prank hadn't been as discreet as he thought, his youngest brother knew all along, but wanted to keep things as they were. 

And yet it still got worse, Dick took his acrobatic group very seriously, there were even talks about entering competitions.  
The former circus performer always disagreed, but still valued the option that he could.  
Rumors about drug abuse could kill a career before it started so he had taken drug tests under the government official that visited their school in search for new recruits, Slade Wilson.  
In return Dick took the man courses, excluding how to use a gun.  
Something about the man was creepy, his one eye seemed to linger on Dick and his oldest brother made no attempt to create a distance between them. Seemingly comfortable as the man stood in his personal space or how his voice changed from a stoic tone into a purr.

However he didn't tell the others about his, obviously, clean tests. Jason wouldn't even know if it wasn't for the whispers which followed Dick and Slade in the school.

He wanted to confess, make everything as it was before again, yet what if Damien was right? Or worse, they believed him but it was too late to fix the relationship with Dick?


	2. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So due the surprisingly positive Feedback here is the story. The first chapter was pretty much the prologue which summarises the whole plot. I will try to keep it to five more chapters, think of the dramatic structure with five parts you probably have/had to learn in school. My other works will be continued later on, because this is pretty much an exercise in structural writing for me. Constructive criticise is welcome, praise naturally, too. ^^
> 
> Just to make sure you actually want to read the story:  
> -this is a non hero AU  
> -there will neither be romance nor sex  
> I will exercise my visual writing with a few One-Shots based on pictures or short scenes, I know I'm lacking there here :)

Warm laughter carried from the dining-room into the hallway.  
Jason yawned tiredly, the sixteen year old wasn't a morning person and just wanted to drink his cup of coffee in peace, for once he mused, it would be nice to come to a quit breakfast.  
Mondays seemed always like the worst days to get up.

Entering the extravagant room he saw his three brothers already seated.  
Dick, the oldest sat between Tim and Damien, while he talked cheerfully with their butler Alfred.  
He grunted a greeting as he sat down and the was food was finally served, in order to create a familiar atmosphere their adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, insisted that the boys didn't start to eat unless everyone was seated.  
Damien shoot him an annoyed glare and he smirked back.  
Yes it was somewhat petty, but the stuck up seven year old could be a real brat at times.  
Making him wait until he could eat was always a good way to raise his mood in the morning.  
Sitting opposite to him Tim put the chemistry book on his plate away, once again reading far ahead of his curriculum.  
As expensive as the Gotham's academy for higher learning was, they didn't actually learn more in there.  
Instead the children of the rich and a few lucky scholarship cases got an extensive program of after school activities and had regular events which introduced them to all the right people to make a great carrier.  
The additional top notch security made it for the perfect place preschoolers visited until they were ready for college.

A soft caress over the youngest one hair by the oldest interrupted the little staring contest they had been holding.  
Despite grumbling slightly the small boy leaned into the twenty years old touch and Jason rolled his eyes.  
A grateful smile directed at Dick by their butler and unofficial grandfather made his mood completely droop.  
Another terrible crises prevented by the golden boy lets all rejoice, he thought snidely as he sipped on his decaf coffee.  
He would have to wait for a real cup of coffee until he got to school, their father was very strict about those things, apparently sixteen was too young to handle such an addictive substance like coffin.

At least the taste was pleasant, so he drank slowly without focusing on the conversations around him.  
It wasn't like it was anything important. just the usual rather one-sided chatter enforced by Dick about the some trivial stuff, seriously who gave a damn about Damien's pottery class teacher inviting everyone to visit or Tim's part of a photography presentation of their school?  
As if it wasn't just another excuse for the adults to mingle and make discrete business deals.  
Not that Bruce would be there, he would be far to busy with a meeting or a Date.  
Instead Grayson would appear and act as if this stuff was actually important.

'What a sweet older brother he was' would the people fawn while talking to their father.  
Always a great topic to suck up to the billionaire, praise the perfect boy, honestly who wouldn't agree that Grayson was fan-fucking-tastic.  
Not that he wanted such stupid remarks about himself, Jason thought bitterly as he took a bite of his pancake, but the people could talk about something or rather someone else for once.

After breakfast they were driven to school by Alfred and he finally got his coffee.

Should he attend or not, mused Dick as he noticed bulletin for yet another open discussion in the auditorium with a few representatives of different parts of the government, including the police.  
He wanted to make an actual difference in the world and help others, working as a cop would be the ideal solution.  
Their school even offered a training program which was great until the new instructor, a former soldier who due an injury got either promoted or demoted, to publicity work, took over their class.

Lost in thought he walked slowly towards the auditorium.  
General Wilson had insisted that they needed to make their gun licenses, which was a understandable request.  
Police Officers used guns in their work, he would need to get one sooner or later.  
However his adoptive father's parents had been killed in a armed robbery, therefore guns were a forbidden topic in their home.  
He hadn't dared to talk about his dream to become a cop, it appeared to be just another voluntary course for his family.  
If he talked about his courses it would always be about his acrobatic one.  
His parents had been proud of their skills and his, so he continued the exercises to honour their memory.  
It was something sacred to the young man and it shouldn't be tarnished by someone telling him what he could have done better, so he refused to enter any competitions.  
Though if he were to win one, maybe someday...

'Boring', the single word echoed through Jason's mind as he sat through yet another health class.  
There were some gruesome pictures about horrible aged people in their twenties on the different posters.  
Drugs are evil, we got it, he continued annoyed in his own mind, how often did they have to sit through such lectures.  
A police officer even had a small back of marijuana with him to show them the devils plant.  
Sure for the cop it was perfectly fine to carry the stuff, but if he were to get caught Bruce would act as if the world was ending.  
Already addicted to coffee it was only a matter of time he would claim, such a thing could never happen with the golden, still hot cacao drinking, boy.  
The image made him smirk, as if Grayson would ever do such a thing after the drama with Harper and his heroin addiction .  
Still even with just such rumours the people would have another topic for once.  
On a whim he snatched the small bag of the drug as the police officer left the classroom with the other students.

He neither noticed the small seven year old who left his pottery class across their classroom at the same time nor his wide eyes who saw the thievery.

"Cadet", the voice sliced through Dicks musings as he turned around to meet the eye of his former instructor.

"Mr. Wilson", he replied politely in a cold voice. Just the man he had wanted to avoid.

"It is Sir to you cadet and the training will be at 4pm this Wednesday", the General responded relaxed as he stepped closer.

"I remember quitting your course, Mr. Wilson", Dick's tone hadn't changed and he also stepped a little closer.  
He refused to be intimidated by the older male and didn't back down as Wilson leaned into his personal space.

"I am well aware of your father's childish believe that guns are evil and kill people purely on their own.  
However you are aware that guns are used in the police force and still took the course. I won't let my best student quit because he is afraid that he might upset his Daddy", purred the General darkly, their lips nearly touching as he spoke.

The small flicker of pride he felt was directly suppressed. Dick hadn't known that he had been the best student, yet the critic on him and his father ringed louder in his ears.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Wilson", he spatted out and left for the library.


End file.
